Artemis Fowl
Artemis Fowl is an upcoming 2020 science fantasy adventure film based on the first novel in the Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer. The film is directed by Kenneth Branagh and written by Conor McPherson. Storyline Plot Artemis Fowl II (Ferdia Shaw), a young Irish criminal mastermind, kidnaps the fairy LEPrecon officer Captain Holly Short (Lara McDonnell) for ransom to fund the search for his missing father in order to restore the family fortune. Genres * Adventure * Family * Fantasy * Sci-Fi Cast and Crew Director * Kenneth Branagh Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Eoin Colfer (based on the novel by) * Michael Goldenberg (screenplay) * Adam Kline * Conor McPherson (screenplay by) Cast * Ferdia Shaw - Artemis Fowl II * Lara McDonnell - Captain Holly Short * Nonso Anozie - Butler * Tamara Smart - Juliet * Judi Dench - Commander Root * Josh Gad - Mulch Diggums * Hong Chau * Miranda Raison - Angeline Fowl * Nikesh Patel - Foaly * Joshua McGuire - Briar Cudgeon * Chi-Lin Nim - Trouble Kelp * Jean-Paul Ly - Nguyen * Matt Jessup - Budd * Michael Abubakar - Burr * Simone Kirby - Mrs. Byrne * Sally Messham - Sky Willow * Bernardo Santos - Groomsman * Adrian Scarborough - The Goblin Chief * Conor MacNeill - Goblin Lieutenant * Laurence Kinlan - Beachwood Short Producers * Kenneth Branagh (producer) (p.g.a.) * Robert De Niro (executive producer) * Judy Hofflund (producer) (p.g.a.) * Matthew Jenkins (executive producer) * Angus More Gordon (executive producer) * William Moseley (associate producer) * David O'Neill (executive producers assistant) * Jane Rosenthal (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * 2020 (Argentina) * 2020 (Belgium) * 2020 (Brazil) * 2020 (Denmark) * 2020 (New Zealand) * 2020 (Russia) * 2020 (U.S. Virgin Islands) * 2020 (Vietnam) * May 27, 2020 (France) * May 27, 2020 (Indonesia) * May 27, 2020 (Iceland) * May 27, 2020 (Italy) * May 27, 2020 (Netherlands) * May 28, 2020 (Australia) * May 28, 2020 (Hungary) * May 28, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * May 28, 2020 (Singapore) * May 28, 2020 (Slovakia) * May 28, 2020 (Ukraine) * May 29, 2020 (Canada) * May 29, 2020 (UK) * May 29, 2020 (Ireland) * May 29, 2020 (Lithuania) * May 29, 2020 (Poland) * May 29, 2020 (USA) * June 5, 2020 (Bulgaria) * June 11, 2020 (Germany) * June 12, 2020 (Turkey) * June 12, 2020 (Uruguay) * July 2, 2020 (Portugal) * September 2020 (Japan) Trailer Release Date * November 27, 2018 Company Credits Production Companies * Walt Disney Pictures * Tribeca Productions * TSG Entertainment Distributors * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) Special Effects * Framestore * Moving Picture Company * Nviz (visual effects) (as Nvizible) * Argon Effects (pre-visualisation) (as Argon) * BUF * FBFX (Costume Mannequins) * Industrial Light and Magic * RISE Visual Effects Studios Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on August 9, 2019, but on May 7, 2019, it was pushed back to May 29, 2020. Category:Films